Severus, The Young
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: Severus Snape is now stuck in his 11 yr old body thanks to someone. Soon Ginny is following him and he doesn’t mind. But how will laptops, anonymous screen names, and a jealous nerd change everything? Especially when Snape has to go back to teaching!SS-GW
1. The Potion

**Summary: **Severus Snape is now stuck in his eleven year old body thanks to someone. Soon Ginny is following him and he doesn't mind. But how will laptops, anonymous screen names, and a jealous nerd change everything? Especially when Snape has to go back to teaching! SS/GW

**Author's Note:** This is my **first** Severus/Ginny story so please be nice in your reviews! Critiques are helpfully and reviews that say you absolutely love my story are even more helpful! Lol…Anyways, onto the story:

(Btw: **Pronounce Kale as: K ail like in pail) **

**Severus, The Young**

Snape sat in the dungeons, rubbing his chin. A book lay in his hands and he seemed to be deeply concentrated. He didn't blink. Slowly, he shut the book and pulled out a few ingredients, setting them next to his cauldron. One by one, he mixed, chopped, pulled apart, and spilled all of the items into the bubbling pot. He stood back and a silvery mist began to cloud the room.

He walked over to the cauldron after the steam had waned and peeked inside.

He smirked. "Perfect."

He put everything away and bottled up the potion, left it on a shelf, then headed to his dorm to sleep. A bearded man walked in after Snape had left and grabbed the bottle on the shelf then fled to a dorm.

------------

Snape woke up the next morning, stretched then went to wash. Today was the first day of school and soon students would be piling into the Great Hall.

-_Maybe this year Potter won't make it!-_ He thought happily. -_Maybe the Dursleys will be smart enough to make good use of him and turn him into a slave…or perhaps that little round boy has beaten him up already! Yes, Albus was right, optimistic thoughts are so much better than pessimistic ones!-_

He took a shower, brushed his teeth, "fixed" his hair, put on his clothes, and got ready to head down. He walked up to the mirror and looked himself over.

His jaw dropped and he began to prod himself, making sure it was him standing in front of the mirror. He pinched his arm and, to much of his disbelief, he wasn't dreaming.

"POTTER! It had had to be him! Who else would be in their right mind to do this?! But…Potter isn't at the school yet. Or…is he? No, Potter wouldn't have been allowed on school grounds at the moment. Then, who did this?" He thought aloud. "Ugh, look at me! I look…I look...treacherous! I'm a midget! I'm a…ch-ch-ch-child!"

He then paused, and thought about what he just said. "I'm a...child. A little, annoying, bratty, obnoxious, CHILD! God help me! I must go see Albus!"

"You rang?" came Dumbledore's fairly young voice from the doorway.

"Albus, I cannot teach in this state!" squeaked Snape. "My voice! What has happened to my voice?!"

"I believe you're un-maturing, Severus," Dumbledore pointed out.

Snape began to panic. "I'm a little _kid_again, Albus! A **kid**! I refuse to enter the presence of any staff member in this form!"

"Calm down, Severus. No need to get angered. I will find a replacement until you find out what is the matter. But for now I suggest you join the first years since I'm guessing your age to be around an eleven year old," Dumbledore suggested.

"You suggest that I attend class with a bunch of _kids_?" Snape explained.

"Well, you are a kid now, too! We can just say that a potion went awry and you ended up in this state. Or we can change your name. It's your choice," Dumbledore said.

"I prefer to change my name."

"To?"

"Hmm…Kale? Kale Kingsway?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Perfect. We'll you on the list with the rest of the first years to be sorted."

"But…but what if I'm sorted into," he paused and shuddered, "Gryffindor?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "Then you're sorted into Gryffindor."

"I WILL NOT ALLOW MY PRECIOUS SELF TO BE SORTED INTO THAT…THAT…HOUSE!" Snape roared.

"We must stay come, _Kale_, and go with what comes," Dumbledore said. "I will be leaving now and I'll send some house-elves with school robes and necessities for you. Good day." Dumbledore quickly got out before Snape could complain some more.

Snape walked over to the mirror and looked himself over again. His long black hair was still long but it wasn't as oily and messy as it had been when he was a professor. His black eyes seemed more entrancing and he was quite tall.

_-Maybe being a kid won't be so bad after all. Oh my god, I'm talking like a little kid!_- He gasped. -_What if I become as stupid as one, too?! My lord, I've got to fix this up and fast!-_

Soon five house-elves entered the room with Snape's items, placed them on the bed, and then scurried out. Snape quickly changed into his school robes as the students would be arriving any minute, grabbed the rest of his things, and headed quickly to the Slytherin dorm. He placed everything on a bed, and then dashed through the hallways heading to the Great Hall.

_-I can't believe I'm going through this! I mean, I'm going to have to spend a year being a child again! And some other guy gets my job! I hate this!-_

Snape gasped and his hand flew to his mouth. _-I said guy! I'm turning into a kid!-_ He sighed, frowning, then ran out of the doors to where the rest of the students were lining up and stood with them.

Snape dazed out as Prof. McGonagall spoke to the students about what was going to happen once they got inside. He looked around, observing the kids.

Two looked familiar. There was a blond haired girl that looked like the daughter of some staff member on the Quibbler. And the other was a red-headed girl.

_-Must be a Weasley. We don't have many other red-heads in the school. What was the girl's name? Gem? Jewel? Ginger? Ginny? Oh, yes, Ginny! Short for some state in the U.S. or something. I said something! My vocabulary is decreasing! The humiliation!-_

The Great Hall doors opened and the students filed in, queuing up in front of the Professor's Table where Snape would've been seated. He looked around and quickly but couldn't find Ron or Harry anywhere. Hermione was there, but the boys weren't!

_-Maybe the Dursleys did decide to use him as a slave! This is so cool! Cool, I used the word cool! Somebody help!_- Snape thought silently. He looked up and saw Dumbledore looking at him, the twinkle in his eyes.

_-Hey, what if Albus had something to do with it? Would he really do this?-_ He thought for a while, and then the answer finally came. Yes, he would.

"Hurry up please," Prof. McGonagall said as she pushed Snape forward.

"Hey, watch it Minerva!" Snape growled, and then quickly clamped his mouth shut. She didn't know what had happened. Uh-oh, he was in for it.

She bent over and whispered into his ear. "I suggest you watch yourself, Severus. You gave the students quite a startle there! They don't know what happened, remember?"

Snape sighed out of relief and nodded. So Dumbledore had told the professors. That was a good idea. It got him out of trouble, didn't it?

Soon the sorting began.

"COLIN CREEVEY!"

A blond little boy with a camera around his neck walked up to the hat and quickly got placed into Gryffindor. As soon as he sat down Snape watched as he snapped pictures of everything around him.

"LUNA LOVEGOOD!"

The blond girl he had been observing earlier walked up and got placed into Ravenclaw. He had been right; she was related to someone on the Quibbler's staff. The last name reminded him of someone; he just couldn't quite put his nose on it.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!"

The red-headed girl walked up and, as most already guessed, got sorted into Gryffindor with the rest of her family. Again, Snape had been right, she was a Weasley. But her name wasn't short for some state in the U.S.

Soon came Snape's turn.

"KALE KINGSWAY!"

Snape first stood there, observing the Great Hall. Then Prof. McGonagall announced the name again and he quickly scrambled to the front.

_-Getting used to my new name is going to be hard.-_ Snape thought. -_I hope its Slytherin or I'm going to have to murder someone…most likely Potter.-_

"SLYTHERIN!"

_-Yes! Slytherin! I won't have to kill anyone! But then again, killing Potter wouldn't have been that horrid after all…-_

Snape walked up to the Slytherin table waiting for the sorting to finish. He noticed Harry and Ron still hadn't arrived. What had happened to them?

His thoughts had been interrupted as he sensed someone was watching him. He turned around and found a pair of caramel eyes fixed on him: Ginny Weasley's eyes. When he looked over at her, she quickly turned around.

_-What's the matter with her?_- Snape thought. But soon that thought had been cut off as Harry and Ron joined the Gryffindor table. He tried to overhear their conversation to find out what had happened.

"Where have you two _been_? I've been worried _sick_!" Hermione began. "I mean, god knows what might have happened to you two! _Especially_ you, Harry! With you-know-who after you and all! Thank _god_ you two are alright! You missed the sorting! Ginny got sorted into _Gryffindor_, aren't you proud? And-"

"Hermione, don't you want to know what happened?" Ron cut her off.

Hermione's eyes brightened. "Oh yes! What _did_ happen?"

"Well, this house-elf met up with me at the Dursleys and…"

Snape tried to listen further but soon the oohs and ahhs flooded the room as the food appeared. -_Now how will I figure out what happened? I will have to ask Albus.-_

Snape quickly ate silently then everyone walked up to their dorms, quickly changed into his pajamas, and dropped onto his bed.

"So, you're new here?" came a very familiar voice.

"You could say," Snape replied,

"What's your name?" Draco asked.

"Sev-Kale Kingsway. And I believe you're Draco Malfoy?" Snape said. I have to watch myself. I almost slipped there.

"Yes, I am. Your father a Death Eater?" Draco asked.

Snape thought for a moment. Should he say yes or no? If he said yes then Draco would tell Lucius and Lucius would try to look for some Death Eater with the name Kingsway and would find none. But if he said no, would Draco tell his father nonetheless? He decided to play around.

"Why are you interested?" Snape asked.

"Just because I am."

"I feel that's personal. Good Night," and Snape closed his eyes and pretended to fall asleep.

"Humph, how hostile," Draco commented as he walked over this bed and fell asleep.

Snape groaned as he remembered something. Class starts tomorrow. Then his mind wandered to earlier that day at the Great Hall. -_Why had she been looking at me? Am I making too much out of this? Maybe she was just looking around like I was. But…maybe she wasn't…-_

He shrugged off the thought and was about to fall asleep when someone fell on top of him startling him into a sitting position.

"Get _off_ of me!" Snape growled in a low whisper to accommodate those who were sleeping.

"Aww, you're so cute!" giggled the girl. He knew her: Pansy Parkinson, Draco's "girlfriend".

"Get off I said!" Snape repeated. He was in no mood to be told he was _cute_.

Pansy pinched his cheeks. "But you're so _adorable_! Don't you want to have some fun?"

"I SAID NO!" He yelled, losing his patience. -_How disgusting! Doesn't she know who I am? Oh well, then again, she doesn't. But still! The nerve!-_

Pansy quickly got off and walked away.

"Cranky," she said, "but so cute! We'll try again tomorrow, okay _honeybunches_?" she cooed.

Snape rolled his eyes as he snuggled back into bed and tried not to puke. -_If she does this again and I loose my temper Potter might never see day two of Hogwarts Snape thought. You know, plotting murder is much more fun than I thought!-_

With the "pleasant" thought of Harry Potter being killed by him, Snape fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** So, did you like it? Please review to know if I should update! Do you like the "comedy"? Please review!!! And please be nice, this is my first SS/GW!


	2. The First Day

**Severus, The Young**

Snape woke up the next day excitedly. He couldn't wait for class. After quickly dressing and no longer needing to gel down his hair since it was nice and silky, he ran down to the Great Hall in his eleven year old self.

-_Wonder what we're going to have…Oh, Potions first for two periods, then Defense Against the Dark Arts, and some useless subjects. Sounds like fun! Wait, the girl is looking at me again! Why does she keep looking at me? My lord, stop looking! Ah, she stopped! Wait, can she read my mind? That would be so scary! Please don't be able to read my mind!-_

He snapped out of his thoughts and quickly got to Potions class. He seated himself, took out his books, and got ready to insult some professor that took his spot.

Soon everyone was seated and the professor walked in. Snape decided to bother the heck out of him until he had no choice but to quit.

-_Let the fun begin!_-

"Take out your books and turn to page 5. Read until page 36 then follow the instructions on the board. Anyway questions you may have," the professor paused to make sure everyone was listening, "I don't care."

-_Oh, he's harsh! I wonder if I was like that…Well, no time to wonder! Must bother!_-

Snape raised his hand innocently. The professor, his eyes a piercing grey color, stared at him.

"I **loathe** vexing students," the professor began. "And you seem like you're going to be a **very** **annoying** child. I told you **no questions**. What was _so_ hard to comprehend?"

Snape was getting mad. No one called him vexing! And especially no one called him a child! He was not…well, not _really_ a child!

"If you hate _vexing students_, then how do you deal with yourself everyday? And I have no questions because I comprehend this class. Actually, I comprehend this **whole book**. And I've finished it. And we _can't_ do the exercise you gave us because the school ran out of rabbit hearts. So, what should I do?"

The professor peered at Snape. His face was fathomless so Snape had no clue what he was thinking under that bundle of black hair. Snape smiled naively at the professor.

"I'll tell you what you can do. You can **SHUT UP!** I don't **need** kids like you that think they're "know-it-alls" in my class. So, I won't **have** you in my class. You can _go out_ and fetch us some rabbit hearts from the giant in the hut outside on the grounds and then come back. Or, don't come back and do us all a _favor_."

"It would be _my_ pleasure to leave and never come back. Good bye, Prof….I didn't quite get your name there. What was it?"

Snape watched as the professor began to twitch angrily. His hands went up to Snape's throat, and then he lowered them.

"My name is Prof. Arlington. It was _nice _knowing you. NOW OUT!"

Snape smirked and left the room happily, _skipping_ out. –_That was easier than I thought! Next class is going to be so much fun!-_

He walked all the way up to the Astronomy Tower and sat down, pulling out his other books. He might as well read all the books since he had to take the classes. But it was easy for him, he had photographic memory. Everything read was remembered. After a while he finished all the books and sat there, tired. Was there anything else for him to do? He leaned against the wall and sighed. Then suddenly he heard footsteps outside. He jumped to his feet and looked for a way out.

-_Jump out the window or take the door and risk being caught if it's a professor…or…yes, use that disappearance spell!_-

He muttered something quietly and he was soon invisible. The door creaked open, someone peeked in, and when they saw that "no one" was there, they waltzed all the way inside and shut the door behind them.

-_Ginny? What's she doing here?_-

As if in slow motion, Ginny murmured, "Cantus cito." Suddenly, music gushed into the room. Notes fell from the ceiling and Ginny began to twirl while Snape stood there, frozen.

-_Doesn't she have class right now? What is she doing here? And why is she dancing?_-

And as suddenly as the music had begun, it stopped and Ginny stopped. She looked around. "Is anyone here?"

He let her words echo in the room and chose not to respond. She asked again, "Is anyone here?"

Again no response. But Ginny was frightened now. "I know you're here. Please come out. Who are you?"

-_How can she know I'm here? I'm invisible! Does she have some extra sense or something?_-

Ginny looked around again, then left the room. Snape quickly undid the spell and stood there, not knowing what to say. He had to come back up here sometime. He was now curious.

-_I've got to know why she wasn't in class. And why she was dancing. But…why do I care so much?-_ A thought occurred to him, but he ignored it because it was "stupid".

After a while of listening to her retreating footsteps, he walked out of the room and headed to the Great Hall. It was almost time for lunch. He waited for a few minutes before packs of students began to flood the hall. The professors assembled at the table where Snape wanted to be now, and lunch was served.

To Snape's surprise, Draco and Blaise slid in next to him.

"We heard about what you told the new Potions Master," Draco said.

-_Oh great! Now everyone knows!_-

"I can't believe he's going to be our head of house until Severus comes back!" Blaise piped up.

-_They like me!_-

"Yeah, too bad you haven't met Severus. He was the best! He always bossed around the Gryffindors, especially Potter and his posse!" Draco added.

-_They really like me!-_

"This guy looks like he's going to be a pain. And I heard you ditched his class! Are you ever going to go back?" Blaise asked.

Snape gave it no thought. "No. And I doubt anyone would."

"Hey, maybe we should ditch too!" came a new voice. Snape sighed. It was Pansy.

"Father would never approve of it," Draco replied.

"Yeah," Blaise agreed.

Pansy giggled. "My father would let me do anything, especially if it's with such a cute boy."

Snape blushed. –_Why am I blushing? I'm not supposed to blush! This girl disgusts me. I have to find some way to get rid of her!_-

"Oooo, Kale's blushing!" Draco and Blaise chimed.

"You disgust me," Snape said harshly.

Pansy pouted. "That's mean."

"It's true," Snape replied.

Pansy gaped, got up, and moved to a different spot while Draco and Blaise laughed.

"Bravo, Kale! That was superb! We've been trying to get rid of her for ages!" Blaise said.

Snape beamed and the three continued to eat. Abruptly, flocks of owls swerved into the Great Hall and packages were dropped on the tables. A fairly abnormal-looking pack landed near Snape.

"What is that?" Draco asked as one landed near him, Blaise, and Pansy as well.

Snape shrugged. He didn't feel like unwrapping it with everyone looking so he just shrunk it with a quick spell and placed it in his pocket.

"How did you know the Shrinking Spell?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, it's only your second day!" Blaise noted.

Snape mentally slapped himself. -_Have to be more careful!-_ "I read a lot over the summer."

This seemed to be a sufficient answer and leaving them behind quickly left to his dorm to unwrap the package.

After peeling everything off a nicely polished, little laptop peeked out. His eyes widened.

"This is so cool!" he cried. "Ew, cool. Ugh, I don't think I'll ever get used to his version of me."

"You got one, too?" drawled a voice. Snape looked up to meet Draco's icy gaze.

"You got a laptop?" Snape asked, astonished at the fact that a Malfoy was in possession of a **muggle** object.

"As a matter of fact, Father just sent me one. Not quite pleased at the fact that it was muggle though, or at least I thought for a moment. But then Father reassured me in his letter that it was purely a wizarding device that resembled a _muggle_laptop," Draco answered firmly, spitting out the word muggle.

When Snape didn't answer, Draco went on. "My Father installed all of the best software on mine, Including WIM or Wizarding Instant Messaging. It allows one-"

"I know what it is," Snape cut him off.

Draco tried not to look shocked. No one **ever** cut off Draco Malfoy. "Oh, okay then. Why don't we create screen names and start chatting?"

Snape shrugged. "Fine with me."

"Did you know that we aren't the only ones with these? Many other students got them a few minutes ago. This chatting business should be quite fun," Draco said, with a malicious glint in his eyes and left the room.

Snape quickly turned on his laptop and headed directly to WIM to create a username. –_What should I call it?-_

After a few minutes of unsuccessful ideas, he finally had a screen name. –_DoomedWorld. Perfect! I think it suits me!-_

He quickly entered a chat room labeled: Hogwarts Fun. –_Lame name.-_

**DoomedWorld** has now entered the chat room.

**PrinceCharming**: Hey DoomedWorld.

**DoomedWorld**: …hi…

**PrinceCharming**: So, what's your real name?

**DoomedWorld**: What's yours?

**OrphanSavior** has now entered the chat room.

**PrinceCharming:** That is such a lame screen name.

**DoomedWorld:** Mine?

**PrinceCharming:** No, OrphanSavior.

**OrphanSavior**: Uh, thanks?  
**PrinceCharming:** …weirdo…

**OrphanSavior: **So, who are you guys?

**PrinceCharming**: I'm Prince Charming.

**DoomedWorld**: I think he means our real names.

**PrinceCharming:** I'm not stupid, I know what he meant.

**OrphanSavior:** So, anyone going to answer?

**DoomedWorld: **Nope.

**PrinceCharming:** No.

**OrphanSavior:** This chat is so boring.

**OrphanSavior** has now left the chat room.

**PrinceCharming: **So, it's just us again.

**DoomedWorld:** What house are you in?

**PrinceCharming:** Slytherin, you?

**DoomedWorld: **Same.

**PrinceCharming:** Good, that means you're not a mudblood like Granger.

-_It must be Draco.- _Snape was getting bored. This chat was going nowhere.

**DoomedWorld:** This is boring.

**PrinceCharming:** You're telling me! We need some girls to spice this chat up.

**DoomedWorld:** Then invite some. Do you know any?

**PrinceCharming:** Hold on.

**DracosFiancee** has now entered the chat room.

**PrinceCharming:** Here, I found a fan of mine.

**DoomedWorld:** So, you're Draco?

Draco mentally slapped himself. He had given himself away.

**PrinceCharming:** Yeah, and you are?

**DoomedWorld:** Someone.

**DracosFiancee:** DRAKIE POO! I WUV YOU!

**DoomedWorld:** This is…interesting.

**PrinceCharming:** I have so many fans these days.

**DoomedWorld:** I'm guessing it's Pansy Parkinson, right?

**DracosFiancee:** We're going to get married, Drakie! And we're going to have little Draco babies! And they are all going to be blond!

**DoomedWorld:** I'm trying not to puke right now.

**PrinceCharming: **…..

**DracosFiancee:** You're just jealous, DoomedWorld, that you don't have such a lovely girlfriend as moi!

**DoomedWorld: **Uhu..yeah.

**DoomedWorld** has now left the chat room.

**PrinceCharming** has now left the chat room.

**DracosFiancee:** Draco? Hello? Draco! Come back! Please! I love you!

**DracosFiancee **has now left the chat room.

Draco waltzed into the boys' dorm and sat next to Snape.

"So, have you been into a chat room yet?"

"Um..no, not yet." Snape quickly signed out of his name and turned off his laptop.

"Oh, well I was just in an odd one with Pansy and some person named DoomedWorld. Wouldn't happen to know who they might be, would you?"

"Nope, no clue."

"Well, DoomedWorld said he was in Slytherin," Draco recollected.

"Why do you think it's a boy?"

"I'm just guessing. And if it had been a girl she would've been throwing herself at me once she realized that it was me," Draco said snobbishly.

Snape rolled his eyes and Draco left.

"Stuck up snob. Well, no more chatting for today." Snape got up and hid his laptop, then left up to the Astronomy Tower. He was about to go in when he heard footsteps behind him. He paused, and then hid.

A girl approached the door, looked around cautiously, then entered. Snape got out of his hiding place and stared at the door. –_Should I go in? I think it's that Weasley girl again.-_

He decided to leave her alone today and headed back to his dorm where he pulled out his laptop.

-_What else can this thing do? McWizards Word, Paint, Pinball, Wizard Net. Let's try…Wizards Net.-_

A page opened up to . It seemed to be a search engine, like the muggle Snape began to play around with the WN until he landed at someone's online diary. Actually, it was a community of diaries. He clicked a random screen name and got landed at a black, white, and gray site with stars. It was PatientlyWaiting's website. He read the latest entry quickly.

_I finally saved up enough to buy a laptop and now I won't have to sneak on Harry's anymore. This thing is quite interesting. Anyways, today was odd. I went to the Astronomy Tower like I usually do, but I think someone else was in there. It was weird, I sort of felt another presence I got freaked out, and left. I'm going again tonight. Maybe that person will be there._

_I think I like someone. Shh...it's a secret! _

_Love, Ginevra_

"This is Ginny's site?!" Snape said out loud accidentally.

He clicked the comments and read them. One was from OrphanSavior, the person who had been in the chat room earlier. Another was from PerfecttotheT. –_People have such odd screen names these days.-_

It was obvious who they were. He went to both their sites and soon learned their "secret" identities. He added all three sites to his favorites, and fell asleep. A thought lingered on his mind.

-_Who does Ginny like?-_

* * *

A/N- Wasn't planning to update until I had the whole third chappie written but I decided, here's a New Years present! I dunno. Was this chapter as good as the first one? I hope so! Thanks for all the reviews!

**infallibleamour-** Thanks for the review!

**Eve Granger-** Thanks for the review!

**Priscilla Ryu-** Thanks for the review!

**kittybro-** Yeah, I agree! Thanks for the review!

**ILUVRONWEASLEY-** Thanks for the review!

**a random person-** Thanks for the review!

**SOBs 4 Sirius 223-**Thanks for the review!

**Sara D.-** Thanks for the review!

**smileyface1314-** Harry did miss the sorting. He came just in time for the feast, just like the book, right? Or did he miss the feast, too...I don't remember. Anyway, thanks for the review!


	3. Ditching Class

**Severus, The Young**

Severus awoke abruptly from his wonderful dream. So far Harry was burning in the fireplace, Pansy had disappeared off the face of the planet, Ron was in Azkaban for no reason, and Hermione failed school. -_Ah, how that had been such a wonderful dream! What time is it? CLASS HAS STARTED! Oh god!-_

He hopped out of bed as quick as his new legs could hop and raced around until he was quickly tidied up and checked his schedule.

_-Great! Poitions class. Should I go? This is a hard question…Of course not! But, what do to?-_

His laptop seemed to glow from under the bed.

_-Yes, go chat and read into other people's lives! That's it!-_

He sat on his bed and was about to pull out the laptop when a knock sounded and Dumbledore walked inside.

"Albus?"

"Why hello, **Kale**. I was just wondering why you aren't in class," Dumbledore said as he peered at Snape though his glasses with a twinkle in his eyes.

_-As soon as I get a hold of some potion, I'm going to remove that twinkle from his eyes. Doesn't he know how wild it drives us students? No! I'm referring to myself as a student! Must. Keep. Stature._-

"I bet he already told you," Snape snapped back.

"Yes, he did. I believe he referred to you as: the most **vexing** student I've seen in years! The boy wouldn't sit and disobeyed everything! And he walked out of the room! What a **disgrace!**" Dumbledore quoted.

"I didn't disobey everything! He told us to read and I already had finished the book and then he told me to go fetch something from Hagrid that I knew Hagrid didn't have and I don't remember how it happened but I **did** walk out of his classroom. But he deserved it! That **insufferable git**! I can't **believe** he calls himself a professor!" Snape barked.

Dumbledore laughed. "So, I presume you won't be attending his class for the rest of the year?"

Snape nodded. –_I can't believe it! He doesn't even care that I'm skipping class! Maybe he **is** a good guy!-_

"I'm sorry, but I won't allow that. No matter how much more you might know than him, you are still to attend all the classes, do the homework and tests, **and** respect him. He is a higher authority at the moment, Kale. Whether you like it, or not."

"Higher authority? HIGHER AUTHORITY?" Snape jumped to his feet and wagged a finger at Dumbledore who towered a good three feet higher than him. "I KNOW MORE THAN THAT…THAT…THING! I SO WILL NOT LISTEN TO WHAT HE HAS TO SAY AND I WILL MOST DEFINITELY NOT RESPECT HIM IF HE CAN'T RESPECT ME! HE'S AN INSUFFERABLE GIT AND NEEDS TO WASH HIS HAIR MORE OFTEN!"

Dumbledore couldn't help but smile. Snape was turning into a **genuine** kid! He was calling a professor names, and telling him to wash his hair! Just as the Golden Trio told Snape! This was astounding! Where was a tape recorder when you needed it?

"Kale, at the time being he is higher authority until we get you fixed up. Please, have patience. And if you don't heed the rules, there **are** punishments. Good day."

Dumbledore gave a little bow and proceeded out of the door, leaving Snape furiously steaming.

"But you don't have to attend his class **today**," Dumbledore called from the Common Room and Snape felt himself ease up a little.

"Horrid professor. I can't believe kids have to listen to him all day! At least I get to skip his class for today. Now, where was I?"

He placed the laptop on his lap –_I wonder if that's why they named it **lap**top? It fits perfectly in your lap!-_

He went to his bookmarked sites and quickly scanned for updates. None so far. He sighed. And no one would be on since everyone's in class most likely. Unless someone else was ditching too…

He quickly signed in and tried to find people from Hogwarts. Suddenly, a WIM box opened up.

**PatientlyWaiting:** Hi.

Snape racked his brain. Where had he seen that screen name before? Where? Where…Oh yes! –_Ginny's site! Is this Ginny?_-

**DoomedWorld:** Uh…hi

**PatientlyWaiting:** Sup?

**DoomedWorld:** Just ditching evil potions class with that stupid teacher

**PatientlyWaiting:** Yeah, he is strange. He makes us read and read and read! It's no fun! Where are the experiments? sigh

**DoomedWorld:** Yeah. Well, I skipped his class the first day and I don't feel like going back. But Dumbledore said I have too

**PatientlyWaiting:** he just wants you to learn

**DoomedWorld:** But I know more than that stupid git!

**PatientlyWaiting:** …

**DoomedWorld:** never mind

**PatientlyWaiting:** so, what year are you in?

**DoomedWorld:** This is my first year, you?

**PatientlyWaiting:** Oh same here. What house are you in?

**DoomedWorld:** a house

**PatientlyWaiting:** but, which one?

**DoomedWorld:** which one are you in?

**PatientlyWaiting:** I asked first!

**DoomedWorld:** I'm not planning on answering. What's with your screen name? what are you waiting for?

**PatientlyWaiting:** maybe someday I'll tell you. What's with yours?

**DoomedWorld: **im just saying it like it is. This world is doomed especially with the next generation. The kids are a bunch of idiots

**PatientlyWaiting:** hey! Im not stupid!

**DoomedWorld:** I should stop generalizing things

**PatientlyWaiting:** thank you

**DoomedWorld:** well, which class are you ditching?

**PatientlyWaiting:** history of magic. It bores me

**DoomedWorld:** but u need to learn

**PatientlyWaiting:** since when did you care if I'm smart or not?

**DoomedWorld:** we don't need another doomed generation.

**PatientlyWaiting: **oh, I see.

**DoomedWorld:** ugh, we have to go back to class soon

**PatientlyWaiting:** I'm thinking of ditching my next class, too. Wanna ditch with me?

**DoomedWorld:** then you would know who I am

**PatientlyWaiting:** will that kill you?

**DoomedWorld:** no but your friends might kill me

**PatientlyWaiting:** how do you know who my friends are?

**DoomedWorld:** I'm just guessing

**PatientlyWaiting:** oh

**DoomedWorld: **so, are you an only child?

**PatientlyWaiting:** yeah, right. Sometimes I wish though…

**DoomedWorld:** how many brothers/sisters?

**PatientlyWaiting:** a few

**DoomedWorld:** few? Or many?

**PatientlyWaiting:** who are you?

**DoomedWorld:** someone

**PatientlyWaiting:** whatever. We'll I've got to go

**DoomedWorld:** where to?

**PatientlyWaiting:** somewhere

**DoomedWorld:** maybe someday you'll know who I am and someday I'll know what you're waiting for

**PatientlyWaiting: **yeah, maybe

**PatientlyWaiting** has signed off.

-_What is she waiting for? Yeah right! A few brothers? A few is two, not um…how many does she have? Those twins, Ron, Percy, and some others. Well, I know she has more than two and that means many not few! EW! I just rhymed! Yuck!-_

Snape shuddered and quickly signed off and hid his laptop. He gathered his supplies for the next class and headed off. Once he seated himself he looked around to see if Ginny was there. Gryffindors and Slytherins had this same class together. But no, Ginny was nowhere to be seen. –_Does her brother know she ditches all this class? I wonder what he'd do…_-

While contemplating the thought of Ron strangling Ginny while Hermione and Harry dragged him away, the class began and ended and soon it was time for lunch where he was "attacked" by Draco and Blaise and to his joy, Pansy.

"Kale! How **are** you?" Pansy squealed as pecked him on the cheek suddenly.

Snape jumped to his feet. "YUCK! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? EWWW! I NEED DISINFECTANT SPRAY AND NOW!"

He rubbed his cheek constantly until it turned red from irritation and sat back down.

"I…I…AAAAA!" Pansy banged her fists on the table in a childish manner and ran off.

"We heard you ditched Potions," Draco said.

Snape nodded.

"That's so cool! Are you going to do it again?" Blaise asked.

Snape shrugged. He didn't feel like talking. He had Quidditch next. He sighed heavily and pushed a thread of hair out of his face.

"What's the matter?"

"Huh?"

"You look like something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," Snape replied hastily then quickly got up and headed outside.

Class was going to start in ten minutes and no way was he ready to go on that broom. –_After stupid James's trick, Albus expects me to go on that…that…thing! He's got to be kidding me! I guess I'll have to skip…again. That means just another lecture from Albus. Oh well, it's worth it.-_

He stayed outside for a while then headed back up and to his dorm. He opened up his laptop and somehow knew she was going to be on. And she was.

**PatientlyWaiting:** what class are you skipping now?

**DoomedWorld:** Quidditch

**PatientlyWaiting:** OH MY GOD! Why?? That's like the BEST subject!

**DoomedWorld:** um…I don't get along with brooms

**PatientlyWaiting: **right…

**DoomedWorld: **it's a childhood memory thing –_more like a memory from a couple decades ago-_

**PatientlyWaiting: **aww…I'm sorry. But Quidditch is awesome! You've got to get up once more and then you'll see what you're missing!

**DoomedWorld: **no, really, I'd prefer to stay on land thanks

**PatientlyWaiting:** aww come on! What did you like fall off when you were little or something?

**DoomedWorld: **no

**PatientlyWaiting:** Then..what?

**DoomedWorld:** Nothing, never mind. What class are you ditching?

**PatientlyWaiting:** potions

**DoomedWorld:** I'm proud of you

**PatientlyWaiting:** haha! Yeah, that bloke drives me insane

**DoomedWorld:** that makes two of us

**PatientlyWaiitng:** I'll be right back, just got to update something

**DoomedWorld:** k.

_-She must be updating her site. I should open up another browser…there! Now to her site…bingo! Okay, now wait until she's done. There's something I totally forgot about! That thing Potter was talking about…the whole house elf…I've got to ask Albus when he comes to lecture me.-_

**PatientlyWaiting:** sorry, done

**DoomedWorld:** wow, that was quick

**PatientlyWaiting:** thanks

**DoomedWorld:** what did you update? Your diary or something?

**PatientlyWaiting:** huh? Oh no, not my diary.

**DoomedWorld:** then…what?

**PatientlyWaiting:** nothing

**DoomedWorld:** you don't trust me…do you?

**PatientlyWaiting:** sorry, but no. I don't know much about you.

**DoomedWorld:** good point. Okay, I have shoulder length black hair and black eyes

**PatientlyWaiting:** erm-that really doesn't help. That matches a lot of people at school. Are you a boy?

**DoomedWorld:** yeah. Im guessing you're a girl

**PatientlyWaiting:** yup, now that we've got the gender part cleared, I have hair and eyes

**DoomedWorld:** you're not going to be more specific like I was?

**PatientlyWaiting: **um, no…

**DoomedWorld:** why not? Are you're features so striking that I'll instantly figure out who you are though I've only been here for two days

**PatientlyWaiting:** good point. Well I've got red hair and green eyes

**DoomedWorld:** are you a Weasley?

**PatientlyWaiting** has now signed off.

-_Darn, she left! And I almost got it out of her. Anyway, let's see what her site says.-_

_I've found something odd in my possession last night at the Tower. No, unfortunately that person wasn't there. Maybe I was just imagining. But when I was unpacking my stuff I found a diary. It's all blank inside but it's got such a neat cover! I've decided to start writing in it soon. And I've met someone new. I don't know much about them but I think it's a boy! If my brother finds out he'll kill me, but who cares! I'm grown up, I can handle things._

_As for my crush, I didn't get to see him today because I skipped a few classes and he was in one of them. Yes, I have a crush on a **guy**. I'm sorry to ruin your fun, Harry, but I'm **not** lesbian. Now you can tell Ron so he won't owl mum. He was starting to get really worried. But maybe I should play along…it's fun bothering him! And no, I won't say who I like, but he's a first year. Wouldn't it be funny if it turns out to be the new person I met? Anyway, that's all for now. I'll write more tonight after the day's done._

_-Love Ginevra_

-_Okay so her crush is a first year and she had class with him today…That means he's either a Gryffindor or a Slytherin or…who else does she have class with today? I think that's it! Hmm…who could it be? Do I really care? And what's this about a blank diary? Could it be…Nah_-

Snape turned off his laptop and checked the time. It was almost time for his next class. He got his books and headed off.

* * *

**A/N-** So, what do you guys think? Like it so far? I'm going to stick with the whole Chamber of Secrets thing but I'm going to play with it a little so I'm not going to glue to all of J.K. Rowling's plot for the second book. Sorry for messing up the Harry thing. Thanks for pointing out that he misses the feast and thanks for all the reviews! 

**Sara D-**Lol, yup don't you always wonder how to get rid of the annoying people? Thanks for the review!

**Take twice daily- **Aww, i felt so special reading your review! Thanks! I hope the story continues tolive up to ur expectations! Thanks for the review!

**ILUVRONWEASLEY-**You'll figure out who they are all in good time! Lol, I can't imagine Snape really hyper so I decided to turn him into that! Thanks for the review!

**Smileyface1314-** Thanks for the review!

**ha-** Uber? Nice word! Thanks for the review!

**PLEASE REVIEW! **You've **already** read it, so why not take a **few** seconds and just **review**?


	4. The Evil Diary

**Severus, The Young**

Snape's class was almost over and he was grateful for that fact. He had spent all of class trying to figure out a way to reverse the potion because, frankly, he didn't want to go through class again. –_I mean, which student would-_

Finally it was over and he rushed to eat so that he could go up to the Astronomy Tower. For some reason he thought Ginny would be there and his brain was growing an obsession over her and her mysterious posts and ways. But as soon as he sat down he knew he was going to be delayed. Blaise, Draco, and Pansy were seated at the table bickering.

"KALE!" yelled Draco. "Come over here! Maybe you can help us with our problem."

Snape sighed and sat down by them. "What is it? And make it quick I have other places to be at."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Like where?"

"Or more like **with whom**!" Blaise nudged Snape.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Never mind. So, what is it?"

"Draco seems to think Dumbledore has a screen name on WIM," Blaise blurted.

Snape practically choked on his food and suppressed himself from laughing out loud. "Al-Dumbledore? A screen name to chat?"

"Well, who else would make a screen name called WhiteSpectacles? I mean, barely anyone wears glasses at this school! And even if anyone did, why would they use **spectacles** instead of glasses?" Draco asked.

"Good point about the word but **lots** of kids have glasses, just look around," Snape said as he gestured with his hand to the mass load of students eating away gaily.

"Fine, turn down my hypothesis, but I shall prove it! And soon it shall become a theory!" Draco said.

"What's up with the word shall? When did u start using that word?" Blaise asked.

"I don't know," shrugged Draco.

Snape quickly finished up his pumpkin juice and dashed off to his dorm placing all his books away messily and heading to the Astronomy Tower. He seated himself in a corner, placed an invisibility spell on himself again and waited patiently.

Slowly but surely, the door squeaked open and Ginny walked inside. Not even bothering to look around to see if anyone was there she fell to the floor and burst out sobbing.

-_What's the matter with **her**? Bad day at school-_

A few minutes later, after she had calmed down, she pulled out a diary; the diary she had been talking about earlier on her site. She began to scribble in it in a lovely calligraphy type of writing. Snape moved closer to take a good look at it and jumped back in shock, yelping accidentally. Ginny jumped to her feet and surveyed the room.

"I heard you! I know you're in here! There's no use now, I can use a spell and easily determine where you are and who you are!" Ginny's voice echoed in the room. "Come out now please!"

Snape hesitated, but eventually undid the spell. If she knew the spell to find him then there was no use. She would've found out he was there anyway.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Kale? What are you doing here?"

Snape was surprised. "You know my name?"

Ginny bit her lower lip and seemed to blush. "Yeah, what are you doing here?"

"Can I please see that book you're holding?" Snape asked as he reached his arm out for it. He had to take a closer look…just in case…

"No! Why? What are you doing here?" Ginny asked again.

"Please Ms. Wea-Ginny, can I take a look at that book? I just come here to study, I didn't know you would be here," Snape answered quickly. –_Yeah, right. I knew she would be here.-_

"Why do you want to see my book?" she asked. She was hesitant to hand it to some stranger. After all, it **was **her diary.

Snape sighed. What was he supposed to tell her? "I think it might be something else…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Please, can you just hold it up closer to me? I promise I won't read what's inside. I just want to see the cover, the blank pages…"

"How do you know it has blank pages? Why do you want to see it?" Ginny asked. She wasn't going to give in easily.

"You were writing in it. It had to have _some_ blank pages. Please, just lift it up closer so I can look at the cover?" Snape begged pleadingly.

Ginny gave him an odd look but held it closer to him. Snape gaped snatched the book from her hands.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!" He yelled. "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS GINNY!"

"GIVE IT BACK! It's mine! Please, give it back!" Ginny yelled back, jumping up to grab the book from his hand held up high in the air.

"NO! NOT BEFORE YOU TELL ME WHERE YOU GOT IT FROM!"

"Why? Why do you are? Please! GIVE IT BACK!" She lunged for the book and ended up falling on Snape who fell on the ground. She grabbed for the book but Snape sent her flying to the other side of the room.

She hit the floor with a thud and winced. "What's the matter with you? Why won't you just give me back my book!"

Snape walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Who gave you this?" he asked calmly.

No answer.

"Please, who gave you this? It's not what you think it is, Ginny. Please tell me, who gave you this?"

Ginny mumbled something that Snape didn't hear.

"Who?"

"I found it."

Snape raised an eyebrow.

"After my family and I went to buy books for my first year I found it in my bag with the rest of the books. Someone placed it there accidentally I think," Ginny replied staring at the floor.

"Who would have this in their possession?" Snape thought. It was odd how once second his vocabulary was that of a little kid and the next he was saying big words like possession.

"Why? What's so important about it?" Ginny asked, looking up at him.

Snape paused. Should he tell her? Maybe that would be the only way to figure out more. But maybe she would think he was crazy or something.

"You promise not to think I'm some nut bloke?" Snape asked. Ginny nodded. He took a deep breath. "This is not an ordinary diary. This is Tom Riddle's diary. Have you heard of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Ginny nodded.

"This belongs to him. Only once did I ever read about it. Supposedly if you wrote something, he might write back. It's a magical diary, but it's filled with dark magic. Do you get it?"

"But, does that mean I can't use it anymore?" Ginny asked.

"No, you can use it. Just be careful. If he **does** write anything back, will you tell me?" Snape asked.

"Okay, but why should I tell you?"

"Because it's **dark** magic. That means it's basically an evil diary. So who knows what could happen! We don't need missing students."

Ginny shivered at the thought. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you."

Snape smirked and handed her back the diary.

"Do you have WIM?" Snape asked.

Ginny was about to head out of the door but paused for a moment. "Why? Do you?"

"Yes, I do. Do you?"

Ginny smiled. "Yeah, I do. Why don't you IM me sometime? We can chat about my little "evil" diary."

Snape smirked again. "I'll think about it. I'm special, I don't just IM anybody. Only special people."

"So, if you IM me does that mean I'm special?" Ginny asked.

"I guess so."

The two got up and left the room for a good night's **chat**.

* * *

A/N-So, what do you think? Come on people, I need feedback here! Please review! im SO SORRY for taking so long to update! i just...forgot? well next week i have break so ill try to update more often! no time for personal reponses, sorry! 3 


End file.
